Don't call this love
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: (PruAus) Hay tragedias que nosotros mismos creamos, tragedias que nos convierten en seres vacíos... y hay veces que extrañamos lo que solíamos ser.


**Don't call this love.**

—Quiero morir. —Mencioné levemente mientras observaba mi almuerzo.

A mi lado se hallaba Ludwig, mi hermano menor.

—No es la primera vez que dices eso. —Me recordó mientras seguía comiendo.

Era cierto que no era la primera vez que le confesaba a alguien mis deseos de abandonar este mundo, ya lo había pensado desde hace días, semanas, meses e incluso años… muchos pensaban que lo decía en broma por la liviandad con la que trataba el tema, pero en realidad mi muerte era lo único de lo que hablaba seriamente.

Yo había perdido la esperanza en mí mismo, en algún punto de mi juventud perdí la visión de mi futuro, ya no tenía caso alguno el seguir luchando si no tenía algún propósito… yo tenía todo lo que muchos deseaban, pero yo no lo apreciaba.

Mi familia me amaba, no negaré eso… siempre miraba a West preocupándose por mi bienestar aunque el mayor fuese yo, mi estado económico no era malo tampoco, en realidad el abuelo nos heredó tanto a West como a mí lo suficiente para que ambos termináramos nuestros estudios y consiguiéramos una vida aceptable.

West estaba estudiando medicina, el buen corazón de mi hermano menor le guiaba a un campo para ayudar a otros, en cambio yo había permanecido en un periodo en el que no planeaba hacer nada, como he dicho antes había perdido la esperanza en mí mismo, y eso incluía el perder la esperanza en todo lo que hacía.

West se levantó de la mesa y se llevó mi almuerzo intacto…

—Come cuando tengas hambre. —Mencionó mientras ponía mi comida dentro del refrigerador.

Lo vi marcharse y permanecí en el comedor durante unos minutos antes de salir de allí y dirigirme a mi habitación…

Últimamente no hallaba nada que hacer; el tiempo pasaba y sin darme cuenta el amanecer se convertía en anochecer.

Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en todas las cosas en las que podría desgastar mi tiempo, tenía tarea pendiente que entregar en la universidad, pero no tenía ganas de desperdiciar mi tiempo en algo así… en realidad esa había sido mi mentalidad desde el principio del semestre.

Suspiré deseando que milagrosamente alguien tocase a la puerta de mi habitación con alguna idea maravillosa que me ayudase a recobrar mi motivación, pero… no sucedió.

Me aburrí de esperar a alguien que sabía no llegaría, así que decidí salir fuera de casa.

—Volveré al rato. —Dije mientras interrumpía a Ludwig de su lectura.

Mi hermano me dirigió su mirada azulada antes de fruncir su ceño.

—¿No crees que deberías empezar a hacer algo productivo con tu vida? —Preguntó con seriedad.

Rodé mis ojos y me encogí de hombros.

—No hay mucho que se pueda lograr… —Susurré antes de darle la espalda y evadir una conversación innecesaria con él.

Mi querido West jamás comprendería la forma en la que me sentía. Yo conocía a mi hermano… él era demasiado serio para entender un alma que lo tenía todo y a la vez no tenía nada, además él tenía preocupaciones mayores que preocuparse por un alma insegura como la mía.

Caminé sin rumbo alguno, no estaba prestando atención a nada, simplemente intentaba buscar un poco de paz interna… estaba cansado a pesar de no haber hecho absolutamente nada durante todo el día.

Tener una guerra con uno mismo es agotador.

El viento soplaba levemente, la melancolía se apoderó de mí. Sentir el viento rozando mi piel me hacía recordar aquellos momentos en los que creía ser libre, pero ahora mi espíritu se hallaba encadenado por el dolor inevitable que yo mismo había forjado después de haberme dado cuenta que era un fracaso.

¡Yo solía ser asombroso! Cada una de mis acciones podía ser idolatrada; pero los tiempos cambian y con ello las personas.

Ahora sentía que no me conocía ni a mí mismo, en mi mente me la pasaba caminando en círculos, no importaba que dirección tomase… siempre hallaba una pared invisible que no me dejaba avanzar.

¿Dónde estaban mis amigos? ¿No eran ellos los que debían estar a mi lado cuando me sintiese destrozado? Tendría una buena excusa para reclamar aquello; sin embargo, yo les di la espalda antes que ellos pudiesen dármela a mí… yo sabía que Francis algún día lograría ser chef profesional y triunfaría en el mundo culinario, por el otro lado Antonio mi sorprendió, jamás me hubiese imaginado que él llegaría a ser un reconocido profesor del idioma español.

En fin… yo sabía que ambos avanzarían mientras yo me quedaba estancado con una vida sin futuro, saber eso me hizo sentir traicionado, pero… ¿Qué más podía yo hacer? El pedirles que permanecieran con una vida sin sentido como lo hacía yo no era lo que yo deseaba para ellos, así que con el tiempo me hice distante de ellos… destruí nuestra amistad, y continué con la miserable existencia que había empezado a crear.

La única relación que había logrado mantener hasta este día había sido la que tenía con mi hermano, aunque esa había sido impuesta por el destino, estoy seguro de que incluso Ludwig estaba cansado de tener que estar familiarizado con alguien como yo.

Caminé descuidadamente hasta llegar a un parque… no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, tampoco era como si me preocupase, West no me esperaría despierto ni preocupado.

Me dirigí a la fuente de la plaza y me senté sobre el borde de la misma, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, el viento hacía que una leve brisa se formase a mis espaldas… quería paz, y el sonido parecía estar tranquilizándome temporalmente.

Estaba perdido en mi mente cuando repentinamente sentí algo cubriendo mis hombros, inmediatamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome muy de cerca con una mirada violácea que había conocido demasiado bien en el pasado.

Roderich Edelstein se hallaba frente a mí, y una bufanda estaba siendo puesta alrededor de mi cuello.

—Pensé que estabas dormido. —Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, por inercia parpadeé varias veces antes de impulsarme hacía atrás, estuve a punto de caer directo en la fuente, pero alcancé a sostenerme del abrigo del austriaco, logrando salvarme de una caída embarazosa… aunque creo que lo que pasó después fue peor.

Ahora me hallaba mucho más cerca de él, daba la impresión de que le abrazaba desesperadamente, él permanecía inmóvil tanto como yo, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y entonces varías memorias se removieron dentro de mi…

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había visto a Roderich; en efecto, él fue el último con el que sentí tener sentimientos reales… y como al resto, le di mi espalda.

Sentí como se removía levemente mientras volteaba a ver a otra parte, yo salí de mi estupor y le solté bruscamente, acción de la cual me arrepentí inmediatamente.

Sentí un vacío mayor que el que sentía esa mañana. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había abrazado a alguien? Estaba seguro que él había sido el último, por lo que seguramente habían pasado meses desde que me había permitido tener contacto físico con otros.

—¿G-gracias? —Tartamudeé sin realmente saber si debía de estar agradecido por un encuentro como ese.

El negó con su cabeza mientras tomaba sus lentes y los limpiaba cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —Preguntó mientras fruncía su ceño… recordaba que él solía hacer eso cuando se preocupaba innecesariamente.

—Estaba…—Dudé antes de dar una respuesta, ¿Por qué debería responder a eso? ¿Acaso no era libre de hacer lo que yo desease? Sin embargo… sin darme cuenta, me traicioné a mí mismo al responderle algo absurdo. —…meditando.

Pude ver la confusión en la mirada del austriaco pero no mencioné nada al respecto… no tenía obligación de explicarle algo que no comprendería.

—Bien, en ese caso dejaré que continúes. —Mencionó mientras me daba la espalda.

No entiendo cómo ni porqué, pero mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo.

Antes de que me diese cuenta podía sentir como se formaba una media sonrisa en mi rostro, y uno de mis brazos ya estaba sobre sus hombros.

—No te preocupes señorito, mi tiempo de meditación ha terminado. —No comprendía de donde había salido eso… ¿Acaso Roderich había activado algún tipo de interruptor dentro de mí?

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Le escuché quejarse.

—Te acompañaré a… "casa." —Respondí con tono de duda, no estaba seguro si realmente debía mencionar esa última palabra.

Roderich y yo habíamos llegado a vivir juntos cuando yo decía estar "enamorado" de él.

Él me había permitido entrar a su hogar y yo había salido de ahí sin que me importase demasiado lo que dejaba… o que le dejase a él.

El austriaco no mencionó palabra alguna después de ello, pero yo sabía que se encontraba incomodo tanto como yo, nuestro silencio no cambiaría la situación, pero no quería empeorar la situación, así que permanecí en silencio hasta que llegamos a la conocida calle en la que se hallaba la casa donde ambos habíamos compartido nuestros sentimientos…

—Gracias por acompañarme, pero creo que puedo continuar desde aquí. —Le escuché decir mientras se detenía bruscamente.

Le sostuve el brazo para no dejarle ir y le observé detenidamente.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunté sin realmente saber sobre que podríamos hablar, simplemente había algo en mí que no quería dejarle ir… no nuevamente.

La mirada de Roderich no demostraba más que molestia.

—Hemos caminado en silencio, y… ¿Esperas que empecemos a tener una conversación ahora? —Fue su respuesta.

—Así es. —Respondí mientras me encogía de hombros.

—¿Por qué debería tener una conversación a esta hora con alguien que me hirió? —No esperaba a que me preguntase eso…

Permanecí en silencio sin realmente saber que responder.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como me sentí después de que me abandonaras con tus ridículas excusas? —Ese fue otro golpe directo a mi ya confundida mente.

—¿A que te refieres con "ridículas excusas."? —Pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos

Roderich rodó sus ojos y me observó inquisitivamente.

—Empezaste actuando raro para al final decirme "Lo siento Roddy, pero al final de cuentas no somos lo que esperábamos el uno del otro." —Citó exactamente las últimas palabras que le había dirigido antes de marcharme.

—Y no me equivoqué. —Yo sabía a la perfección que él creía que yo era la misma persona que se sentía asombrosa… pero yo ya no era así, y ¿Qué caso tenía el fingir ser alguien que prácticamente había muerto?

—No niego que hayas tenido razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no hubiese llegado a amarte como amaba a quien tú solías ser. —Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No importa cuanto te hubiese amado yo a ti, Roderich. Yo no merecía tu amor… —Hubiera continuado con mi inútil discurso del porque le había sido mejor dejarle que haber permanecido a su lado, pero su mano impactó contra mi mejía dejándome perplejo.

—¿Por qué no tomaste un minuto para pensar en lo nuestro?—Me preguntó con la voz temblorosa. —¿Tan difícil era el dejar de pensar en ti por un momento? Tu ego era tan grande en aquel entonces… pensé que me amabas, pero me equivoqué… tu solo te amabas a ti mismo.

Fruncí el ceño… muchos me habían llamado egocentrista, pero eso no quería decir que lo único que yo amase fuese a mí mismo, no… yo solía amar a Roderich más que a mí mismo, y por eso quería que viviese una vida mejor sin mí, yo sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a ser la decepción que era ahora, yo no quería que el presenciase mi caída.

—¿Acaso deseabas vivir una tragedia? —Pregunté con seriedad.

Los ojos de Roderich me observaron con desprecio.

—¿Alguna vez has deseado morir?—Me preguntó en un susurro. —¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan decaído como para querer abandonar este mundo?

Escuché atentamente cada una de esas preguntas y en mi mente podía escucharme gritar un rotundo "Si… cada día." Pero aunque desease decirlo en voz alta, me era imposible.

—Gilbert, no tienes idea de cuantas veces esperé a que regresaras a mi lado… pero no lo hiciste; intenté llevar una vida normal, pero me sentía demasiado herido internamente, busqué escapar de la realidad mientras tocaba el piano, sin embargo, no fui capaz de llegar demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de comprender que lo que yo sentía por ti era real? —Las palabras de Roderich estaban torturando mi alma, ¿había causado tanto dolor en él como en mí mismo?

—Me destruiste Gilbert. —Le vi derramar una lágrima después de decir aquello. —Poco a poco dejaste de tocarme, de besarme y luego huiste. Cada mañana despertaba preocupado, se suponía que debías de despertar a mi lado… pero a ti ya no te importaba, recordaba cada palabra hiriente que me dirigías… pero nunca me dijiste lo que te molestaba, así que tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto para que lo nuestro volviese a funcionar… y la tortura continuaba hasta al anochecer, hubieron veces en las que lloraba desesperado por tu culpa, me preguntaba a mí mismo porque me había sucedido eso, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Me abalancé sobre Roderich… no podía verle de ese modo, no a él. Todos los sentimientos que había estado escondiendo estaban revolviéndose unos con otros, no comprendía como me estaba sintiendo, pero lo único que deseaba era que el austriaco no me hiciera sentir culpable, a pesar de que lo merecía.

—No digas más, Roddy. — Susurré en su oído.

—Deja de mentirte a ti mismo. —Me respondió, le miré con confusión sin saber realmente a que se refería, suspiró y continuó. —Sé que estas mintiendo, desde que te vi sentado en la fuente supe que tú también estabas herido por dentro.

—Y-ya no quiero vivir Roddy… cada día es tan miserable como el anterior… no quiero irme, pero no quiero seguir aquí tampoco… así que no me preguntes porque me miento a mí mismo, tu sabes que no hay mucho que decir al respecto—Mi voz demostraba la inseguridad que estaba sintiendo.

—¿En qué te has convertido Gilbert? Apenas y puedo reconocer a quien solías ser…—Escuchar eso me molestó, ¡era justamente la razón por la que me había alejado de él como de los demás!

—Yo también he estado decaído demasiadas veces, no compliques las cosas Roderich… entenderlo no es tan difícil. —No podía permitir que él creyese que yo había estado llevando una vida maravillosa y asombrosa desde que me había encerrado con mi dolor.

—En ese caso sabrás muy bien lo molesto que estar desconectado de uno mismo… sabrás que no es divertido lo que sentía cuando todo empezaba a cambiar frente a mí, cuando todo dejó de verse de la misma manera en que solía ser… sabrás del sentimiento de no saber ni a donde voltear ¡porque no tienes la menor idea de saber que es lo que quieres ver! Sabrás lo que se siente estar ciego. —Cerré mis ojos tras escuchar las palabras del austriaco, ciertamente yo sabía cómo se sentía, yo había llegado a pasar por aquello.

—Así es Roderich, yo sé lo que se siente esa clase de guerra mental… yo he intentado continuar, no creas que ha sido fácil, intenté dejar de meterme en todos los problemas en los que solía involucrarme antes, y con el tiempo dejé de sentir todo a mí alrededor. —Intenté explicar.

—Debo irme. —Mencionó Roderich con firmeza. —Adiós, Gilbert.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba, podía sentir mi malherido corazón quebrándose una vez más… ¿Había arruinado todo de nuevo?

"No… no me dejes Roderich, no digas adiós, no te voltees." Era lo único que podía pensar, pero ¿Por qué no hacía nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no le seguía?

Ahora Roderich me estaba dando la espalda, le escuché suspirar y lentamente empezó a alejarse de mí. Entonces sentí como se encogía mi corazón, no lo soporté más y sentí la necesidad de marcharme con cobardía, pero mis piernas se movieron en la dirección opuesta… y antes de que me pudiese retractar me hallaba abrazándole por la espalda.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada del austriaco, su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente, y estoy seguro que él mío también.

Solté mi agarre y le volteé, sus ojos llorosos demostraban demasiada sorpresa, como si después de haber perdido toda la esperanza se hubiese recuperado un poco de ella.

—Gilbert… abrázame, no me dejes ir como yo te dejé ir a ti. —Le escuché decir mientras nuevas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. —Te prometo que no te heriré.

—Si aún me quieres, entonces no te alejes de mí. —Me sorprendí diciendo.

—Yo solo quiero ser tuyo… por favor Gilbert, no me dejes ir. —Inmediatamente le rodeé con mis brazos.

—Entonces dime que me necesitas cada día. —Le pedí, aunque realmente sonó como si fuese una súplica.

—No me dejes ir Gilbert, solamente quédate. —Me repetía que no le dejase ir, ¿acaso no comprendía que por alguna razón algo en mí me impedía caminar hacia atrás y alejarme? —Se fuerte una vez más.

Le abracé aún más fuertemente.

—Roderich… ¿Por qué no me ignoraste cuando me viste en la fuente? —Pregunté intentando evadir su sermón sobre permanecer fuerte… aún me sentía cobarde como para pensar en recuperar a quien solía ser.

El austriaco bajó su rostro y yo pasé una mano a través de su cabello castaño.

—No te he visto en meses… y cuando te vi ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar el querer que volvieses a mi lado, no sabía que hacer realmente, parecías estar durmiendo así que no quería despertarte… simplemente iba a dejarte mi bufanda, para que de alguna forma… aun tuvieras algo que me perteneciese. —Fue hasta en ese momento que me percaté que aún llevaba la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello.

Me incliné sobre Roderich y besé su mejilla.

—Me he sentido vacío por tanto tiempo… Roderich toma tu bufanda… No quiero tenerla…—Observé la decepción en su mirada violácea. —Pero quiero tener tu corazón.

Roderich no esperó ni un segundo más después de escuchar mi respuesta. Nuestros labios ya estaban chocando los unos con los otros.

¿Cómo podía haberme alejado de él? ¿Cómo me había atrevido a herirle? No importaba… lo único que ahora deseaba era el sanar su herida, y tal vez así empezar a sanar la mía.

 **Fin...**

* * *

Por qué publicar esto en vez de actualizar otra de mis amadas historias? mis otras historias merecen más amor que el que utilicé para esta historia... así que es mejor así... además estoy en hiatus, pero si no publicaba esto sé que la borraría por accidente.

Ahora me iré y continuaré en mi silencio, hasta entonces... Sayonara.


End file.
